


Burn Me

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're playing with fire, Tony.""Then burn me."





	Burn Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am, whilst half asleep, don't judge me too hard.

The kiss is sharp and dominant. It makes Tony whimper and beg in ways which no partner ever has. He finds himself being drawn into the flame that James is, feeling the burn on his skin from every touch, both soft and harsh.

Soon the kisses turn to bites and Tony finds himself drinking in the pain, groaning into James' mouth.

James leaves marks on his skin, bruises and bites, and Tony can't find it in him to care. He responds to James by letting out a loud moan, after a particularly sharp nip to his neck, and he mentally curses himself as he feels James smirk against his neck.

Everything after is just a blur.

He remembers some things. He remembers the short brutal thrusts, and the unrelenting grip on his hip; which makes him moan embarrassingly loud.

He remembers coming with a yell and feeling a familiar warmth fill him as James collapsed beside him.

He remembers whispering, a quiet, "I love you."

But, he doesn't remember hearing it back, and he can't bring himself to care.

It becomes a habit; an addiction. 

He finds himself becoming addicted to the thrill, the thought of seeing him behind everybody's back. He knows it's bad, how he's becoming reliant on the other. He knows he's falling.

Falling in the dark abyss that is love.

He just hopes that James will catch him; he hopes that James won't let the fire consume him like so many others have.

But... He knows that there's no point in hoping, already feeling the familiar feeling of the fire eating away at his heart and mind, turning every thought, every feeling, to him.

He starts to yearn for it, begging his day to hurry up just so that he can meet, whatever he is, lover, boyfriend, friend with benefits, he just doesn't know.

Well, he may not know what they are, but he knows what he wants them to be.

He wants to love James. He wants to turn the harsh, lust-filled, bites into soft loving kisses. He wants to turn the hard, bruising, touches into loving, soft, and gentle caresses as he runs his hand down James' face. And, oh god, his face; Tony know that he could spend hours just describing how beautiful it is, he's definitely spent hours thinking about it.

They both know that Tony's falling for him, they both notice the hurried but gentle, "I love you"s that Tony whispers, no matter how quiet he thinks that he says them.

And yet, they both notice how James ignores them,  staying silent, and turning away from Tony as he falls asleep.

Tony thinks, no he knows, that he loves James. 

Yet, at the same time, he's perfectly content with what they have. Well... Not perfectly content, but rough fucking, with hurried and unloving touches is way, way, better than no fucking and no touches.

So Tony guesses that he'll just have to live with the  familiar feeling of his heart aching and screaming as he sees James with another man. But... he still has James, even if its only by a thread, it's still there.

Not for long though.

One day, James tells him that they have to stop, and Tony can feel his heart breaking even more, because he wants, needs, James.

He agrees, because at this point, he just wants James to be happy. Even if that means that he's melting from the burn of not being the one that makes him happy.

They both know that James' wrapping a noose around his throat which is getting tighter and tighter, and tighter, and god, when did breathing get so hard?

He finds his skin crawling with the need to be touched by him, and Tony hates himself for it. James is ripping out his heart and pushing in the dagger, yet, if it was James, he wouldn't mind, because James has Tony wrapped around his little finger, and god do they know it.

Tony finds himself hating, no loathing, the man that James has chosen to love, even though he never bothered to learn the man's name.

Now, Tony hates himself for a lot of things, but he hates, probably most of all, how, both, ecstatic and disgusted he was when he found out that James broke up with his 'boyfriend', and Tony hates it when someone is James' boyfriend, well unless he was James' boyfriend, but he remembered the ache in his chest when he thinks about touching James again. It's now more intense than ever.

James comes to him first and he finds his heart fluttering when he opens the door to his house and sees James, looking dishevelled and drunk.

He doesn't have a chance to react before James is pinning him against a wall, the strong taste of alcohol on his lips. 

Tony never thought that James was one to drink, he didn't think that he could get drunk, due to the serum, but he guesses not. But, yet again, he can't find himself to care.

The sex this time is angry and rough, clearly James' still upset, and Tony, in some sick and twisted way, loves it, because it's him, always him, and Tony would always love anything that James does, well except for his ex.

This time, though, is different.

Even though it's rough, each sharp nip to his neck and collarbone is, almost immediately, replaced by a soft kiss, like he was apologizing for being rough.

And his grip. Even though it's hard and his fingers dig into his hip bones, James finds himself running his fingers up and down his body, as if to rediscover Tony's body.

It's making Tony so confused.

Just as he's about to cum, James presses a soft kiss to Tony's lips, he's never done that before, and Tony finds himself coming harder to that than anything ever before, James finishing not close behind.

Like always, James collapses beside him, but this time he looks at Tony, as if to say something.

Eventually he does, "It didn't feel right, you know with him, and I don't know, it just feels right with you. I- I wanna be something more bu-"

"I love you James."

James chuckled, "You're playing with fire, Tony." James says, honestly, his gaze unwavering and dark, a slight glint in his eye.

Tony moves closer to him.

"Then burn me."


End file.
